


Инструкция по искуплению вины за загубленные выходные или кинки Дэнни Уильямса

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: К Хеллоуину Дэнни относился двояко.





	Инструкция по искуплению вины за загубленные выходные или кинки Дэнни Уильямса

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> тем членам команды, которые хотели килт XD
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> написано на збф-19 для команды Гавайев на спецквест  
> беты не случилось

К Хеллоуину Дэнни относился двояко.   
  
Дэнни любил Хэллоуин, потому что мог провести это время с детьми: весь октябрь подбирать или мастерить костюмы, непосредственно в сам праздник обходить дома, квартиры или отельные номера в поисках конфет, болтать с Грейс и Чарли ни о чем или, наоборот, разговаривать о важных вещах.   
  
Дэнни ненавидел Хэллоуин, потому что ему тоже приходилось переодеваться в костюмы, а это было вторым в списке вещей, которые он ненавидел. Первым был обычный, каждодневный беспредел, который Макгарретт творил в его жизни.   
  
Когда на прошлой неделе Стив мимоходом сообщил, что Джерри устраивает костюмированную вечеринку и они идут — не «идут ли они», не «свободен ли ты в следующие выходные, Дэнни», не «хочется ли тебе переодеваться в костюм, Дэнни», а именно «они идут», — Дэнни не взорвался по той простой причине, что в следующую секунду контрабандисты начали стрелять из автоматов по их хлипкому укрытию и им обоим стало не до разговоров. Щепками от разлетевшегося ящика Дэнни оцарапало щеку, и он до вечера выговаривал Макгарретту насчет некрасивой царапины на, между прочим, рабочем инструменте Дэнни.   
  
«Между прочим, — поправил Стив, — твой рабочий инструмент сейчас должен быть совершенно в другом месте». Дэнни спихнул его с дивана на ковер и навалился сверху, бормоча что-то о том, что сейчас наглядно познакомит некоторых нахалов с упомянутой частью. Нахал довольно застонал и подсунул ополовиненный тюбик со смазкой, стратегически запрятанный под диваном.   
  
Но это было в прошлые выходные, и уже в понедельник, когда Чарли пытался заболтать его до смерти очередными приключениями Капитана Америки и мимоходом упомянул, что будет на Хэллоуин Капитаном, Дэнни вспомнил ультиматум Стива.   
  
Стиву предстояло страдать целую неделю. Выстрадать, так сказать, будущие загубленные выходные Дэнни. В мире должна быть справедливость, а Дэнни, так или иначе, нес ее в массы.   
  
Стив до последнего не сознавался, в кого переоденется этой ночью. Дэнни не изменил своей ненависти к костюмам и просто накинул красный плащ поверх черной футболки, снова назвавшись супергероем. Стив попробовал подколоть его в духе «повторяешься?», но Дэнни на это не купился и в очередной раз выдал уже поднадоевшую за неделю тираду. Стив только махнул рукой и закрылся в ванной на следующие полтора часа. Поразительно рекордное время. Даже их единственный романтический вечер с ванной занял всего полчаса. И двадцать пять минут из него они трахались.  
  
И поэтому происходящее сейчас было подозрительно.   
  
Дэнни почуял неладное уже через двадцать минут. Спустя десять минут переговоров через дверь он приволок табуретку, чтобы сесть. Потревоженное позавчерашней погоней по крышам колено категорически протестовало против стояния на одном месте.   
  
Стив был непоколебим. Дэнни пришлось применить все свое красноречие, а также угрожать жизнью последней бутылки пива в холодильнике, но Стив, насмешливо отбрехиваясь, не сдавался.   
  
Прошло полтора часа. Серьезно, Дэнни пришлось протереть глаза, чтобы действительно поверить, что морской-котик-три-минуты-на-душ-научили-на-флоте-Макгарретт провел в ванной полтора часа.   
  
— Так, ладно, — подал вдруг голос Стив из-за двери. — Я сейчас выйду, но с условием, что ты спустишься в гостиную и подождешь меня там.   
  
Дэнни хотел было возмутиться, но просто шумно выдохнул. Любопытство снедало его куда больше, чем желание привычно припираться.   
  
Он поднялся, подхватил табуретку и, крикнув «Ты дал слово морского котика, Стивен!», спустился вниз. Табуретка заняла свое место на кухне, а Дэнни вернулся в гостиную и замер у стола, оперевшись на него бедром и сложив руки на груди.   
  
Через полминуты у него натурально отвисла челюсть.   
  
Макгарретт спускался по лестнице медленно, явно наслаждаясь производимым эффектом. А Дэнни едва ли не впервые в жизни не мог вымолвить ни слова, перебегая взглядом с одной детали костюма на другую, пытаясь охватить все разом, запечатлеть на сетчатке навечно, и захлебывался голодной слюной.   
  
Стив был шикарен — это признавали все, кто видел его в повседневной одежде, в классическом костюме, в купальных плавках. Дэнни втайне этим очень гордился, сам долго залипал взглядом на заднице Стива, бицепсах Стива, прессе Стива, шее Стива — в общем, на любой первой подвернувшейся глазу части тела Стива.   
  
Но Стив в традиционном шотландском костюме был... неотразим? великолепен? роскошен? Дэнни не мог подобрать подходящего слова. Кажется, подходящим был весь запас синонимов.   
  
Черный берет, сдвинутый набок, белая свободная рубашка, темные ремешки перевязей. И килт. В темно-синюю клетку.   
  
Дэнни открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но только с силой втянул воздух, чувствуя, как неудобно упирается в молнию брюк вставший член.   
  
— Дэнни? — Стив подошел к нему, обеспокоенно обшаривая взглядом. — Все в порядке?   
  
Дэнни кивнул, а потом помотал головой. Потом сделал какой-то странный жест, который должен был обозначать вопрос, потому что голос к нему все еще не вернулся, но Стив его, кажется, понял.   
  
— Мои предки были из Шотландии, я решил отдать им должное.   
  
— На Хэллоуин, — все же смог с сарказмом выдавить Дэнни. Кажется, он начинал приходить в себя.   
  
— Джерри свел меня с толковым консультантом по костюмам, — самодовольно похвалился Стив. — Тот оказался отличным парнем, помог мне подобрать все детали. Смотри, даже скин ду* с правильной подвязкой, — он продемонстрировал правую ногу, слегка поворачиваясь.   
  
На слове «подвязка» мозг Дэнни закоротило. Он шумно сглотнул и опустил взгляд ниже, на обхватывающие идеальные икры Макгарретта белые гольфы. Гольфы, блядь. Белые.   
  
А через секунду он вспомнил кое-что еще.   
  
— А ты... — Ему пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы говорить разборчиво. — Ты  _настоящий_  шотландец?   
  
— Что ты имеешь… — непонимающе начал Стив, но тут же догадался и отвел взгляд. Это что, сейчас было, смущение?!   
  
Дэнни не выдержал, оттолкнулся от стола, рванул на себя невозможного Макгарретта и обхватил ладонями задницу, крепко прижал и впился в его губы жарко, до боли, вымещая кипевшее в нем сейчас желание. Член пульсировал в такт крови в голове и во всем теле, Макгарретт с удовольствием, как и всегда, отвечал на поцелуй, положив руки Дэнни на плечи, а Дэнни вспомнил, что руки у него в традиционно длинных рукавах белоснежной рубашки с завязками у горла, и белизна ткани только подчеркивала ровный загар. Зарычав, он оттолкнул Стива от себя, разворачивая и оттесняя к столу, опрокинул спиной на столешницу и впился в шею, прикусывая и тут же зализывая кожу.   
  
— Дэнни, черт, Дэнни, — пробормотал Стив. Дэнни оторвался от его шеи, провел рукой по немного отросшим волосам, стряхивая берет-балморал, и, подтянув к себе за затылок, поцеловал. Стив промычал что-то ему в рот, обхватил ногами, прижимая ближе к себе.   
  
Тартан колол живот под задравшейся футболкой, Дэнни чувствовал бедром вставший член Стива, перед глазами у него все плыло, так хотелось сделать уже что-нибудь, но и совершенно не хотелось прерывать поцелуй.   
  
Хотелось навечно застыть в этом прекрасном миге предвкушения и вместе с тем хотелось трахнуть Стива, просто задрав килт. Дэнни прошило судорогой, он чуть не кончил только от мысли об этом. Стив, кажется, его понял, потому что толкнул в плечо, отпихивая, и достал из споррана смазку. Дэнни снова не сдержал рыка, когда тот сунул тюбик ему в руки и выдавил что-то вроде «только себе, я готов».   
  
Блядь. Бля-адь.   
  
Дэнни задрал килт, как и мечтал последние пять минут, зажмурился, стараясь запомнить картинку и не кончить сию же секунду, и снова жадно впился взглядом, а потом и пальцами, в бедра Стива, едва прикрытые тканью в темно-синюю клетку. Его хватило на то, чтобы расстегнуть-разорвать свои брюки, смазать себя и, немного, Стива, дурея от понимания, что Макгарретт, скотина же, готовился, знал его, черт, как облупленного!   
  
Он вломился в тугую дырку сразу и до конца, животом чувствуя колючую ткань килта. Стив вскрикнул, вторя довольному рыку Дэнни, подтолкнул его пяткой, понукая двигаться, и закинул ногу ему на плечо. Перед глазами Дэнни оказалась голень Макгарретта, затянутая в белый чулок, перетянутый черными шнурками броги**.   
  
— Держись, — приказал Дэнни и задвигался так, как хотел — быстро, сильно втрахивая Макгарретта в жалобно скрипящий стол, жмурясь, потому, что стоило только увидеть любую деталь костюма, и он бы позорно кончил, даже не доставив удовольствия Стиву. Но тот, кажется, и сам это понимал, потому что принялся дрочить себе, подстраиваясь под ритм Дэнни.   
  
Стив был тугой, всегда тугой, и чем ближе был к финалу, тем сильнее сжимался вокруг члена, и в эти моменты звезды в глазах совсем не казались Дэнни метафорой. Стив кончил первым, сжимая себя в кулаке — большая часть спермы стекала по его руке, но несколько капель попали на темно-синий тартан. Дэнни снова зажмурился. Кажется, он все-таки укусил Стива за ногу в чулке, когда кончал. Кто бы его винил после того, что устроил Макгарретт?..   
  
Он пришел в себя, все еще тяжело дыша и благодаря провидение за то, что его партнером был морской котик, которому по силам было выдержать пребывающего в нирване Дэнни. Макгарретт, как всегда, уже через пару минут после окончания любой физической нагрузки дышал так, будто и не было ничего. Эта способность часто выручала их в работе. И во время секса в обеденный перерыв.  
  
— Детка, ты… — начал Дэнни, но Стив шикнул и погладил его по спине тяжелой рукой:  
— А теперь идем на вечеринку. Я только переоденусь в запасной костюм.   
  
Сначала Дэнни обессиленно рассмеялся, а потом горестно застонал.  
  
Стол развалился, едва Дэнни помог Стиву слезть.   
  
fin   
  


**Author's Note:**

> *скин ду — предмет национального шотландского мужского костюма, небольшой нож с прямым клинком;  
> **броги — туфли из плотной перфорированной кожи с длинными шнурками.


End file.
